Draco's Storm
by Abrean
Summary: Draco's only a child, and like most children he gets afraid, but that is not an acceptable way for a Malfoy to behave. Draco goes to his parents for comfort, but what will they do?


Draco's Storm

Draco lay curled up in his bed as a second crash of thunder announced a coming storm. He further wound himself up in his silk bed covers as the lightning flashed, illuminating his cold room for just a moment.

He couldn't stop shivering, he told himself it was because the room was cold. The fire had gone out and since he was just five, he was too young to use magic to warm himself. The real reason he was shivering however, was fear.

Though only five, his father had already impressed upon him the importance of being a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy meant that he should not fear anything, that he was better than fear.

He jumped as the thunder crashed again, and rain began pounding his window. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" he whispered again and again into the darkness of his room.

All Draco wanted at that moment was, someone to come running in and hug him and cuddle him. Tell him it was all right, not to worry; the storm would be over soon. Someone to tell him they loved him.

Draco knew better than to think that would happen, but he didn't want to be alone, he was scared. 'His parent's bedroom was at the other side of the manor, as far away from him as possible. They were the only other people in the house, except for the house elves' he thought with a characteristic Malfoy sneer on his little face.

His sneer was soon forgotten however when another loud rumble echoed through the Manor, accompanied by a blinding flash. Draco dived under his covers and crawled to the end of his bed.

He had resolved to get to his parent's bedroom, "even if they were angry with him" he thought "he would at least, not be alone anymore". He waited silently for the next round of thunder and lightning, not wanting to be out in the corridor's when it next struck.

With the following bang and flash over he made a run for his door, he flung it open with all the strength his little arm could manage and made a dash down the long hall.

He ran and ran, willing silently for the thunder and lightning to stay away until he reached his parent's room.

He finally reached their bedroom and pushed open the door making it slam into the wall behind it and his father bolt upright with his hand on his wand. His mother lazily pulled herself up taking out her wand and lighting the small candle next to her bed, asked what the commotion was all about.

At her words the thunder broke so loudly, the walls shook and Draco, terrified by the noise made a dive for the covers of his parent's bed.

He had no sooner clambered under the covers than Lucius Malfoy dragged him out demanding an explanation for waking him and his mother in the middle of the night.

Now he was going to get it thought Draco looking up into his father face which was contorted with anger, he should have just stayed in his room. He would get no comfort here.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but didn't no what to say, should he lye and maybe just say he heard something downstairs or would he tell the truth and say he was scared.

But while he was trying to decide what to do he heard his mother's cold and cruel voice " He was _afraid_ of the storm, weren't you, you little baby….."

"Were you afraid Draco, were you, _my son_, _a Malfoy_, afraid of something as trivial as a storm" Lucius sneered.

The thunder clapped again, Draco tried not to flinch but it was so loud.

He tried to crouch down away from the noise and the following flash of lightning but his father held him up, with a look of disgust written across his face.

Draco looked around his parent's large and richly decorated bedroom, trying to look anywhere but at his father.

His mother, now lying against the back of the bed was looking at him, a smirk playing on her lips. "He is a disgrace" she calmly stated emphasising the word he "_He _is weak"

"Yes, he is rather pathetic isn't he" said Lucius still holding him up. "What made you think you would be welcomed here tonight Draco? He questioned, though he could barely be heard above the raging storm.

Draco was now doing a good job of ignoring the storm outside, he wasn't flinching anymore with the rolls of thunder and so feeling a bit more confident that he was no longer as afraid as he was, he drew himself up to answer the question.

"I didn't think, sir"

"No, that's right Draco, you didn't think, you were foolish and you let your emotions control you. I am ashamed of you. You will never do something like this again." Lucius stated authoritivly just as lightning flashed making him look even more impressive.

"You may leave now Draco, but never make me ashamed of you again. Always remember you are a Malfoy First and foremost" and with that he lay back down in his bed telling Narcissa to blow out the candle and turned his back to Draco.

Draco walked silently out of the room and down the hall. The storm was still rampant outside but Draco now ignored the feeling of fear welling up inside him, he would not make his father ashamed of him.

He went back to his room and softly closed the door not wanting to again wake his father. Draco climbed into his bed and decided right then, that never again would he do anything to make his father ashamed of him.

He would do everything his father asked of him and more, he would be the perfect heir to all his father possessed.

He would be the son his father wanted. And with this thought the young boy fell asleep, ignoring the uncontrolled storm that he had once feared but never would again.


End file.
